


shut up

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s been eons since I’ve actually took the time to write a fanfiction, so this is a joke if anything.basically sam cannot wack off for shit.





	shut up

**Author's Note:**

> bruh there are probably gonna be some spelling errors but at this point i don’t even care. it’s 1 am....im tired bithc!!!!

Sam realized he couldn’t get off when his mind emphasized that his brother was in the room. He had to just, sit there with a hard on. 

He totally could go into the bathroom if he wanted, play with his prick for a little while until it shouts hello. But the bed was soft and comforting, putting his whole body into a trance, and considering that this was a dingy motel room, that was saying a lot. 

“Need some help, kiddo?” Gabriel spoke into Sam’s ear, making him shiver and tense up. He could feel his face get warm out of embarrassment. 

“Gabriel!” He whisper-shouted, startled, rising up to take a good look an Gabriel’s smug mug. “What?- get out of here man!” 

“Sorry Sammy, I just couldn’t help but noticed this, predicament, you’ve gotten yourself into...” Gabriel trailed off, look down Sam’s torso. 

Just his luck

Sam slapped his forehead,

“No- Gabriel-“ Sam couldn’t finish, and Gabriel trailing a hand down his chest and, somewhat teasingly peeking his fingertips under the waistband, didn’t help either. He let out a soft groan, trying desperately to keep quite. 

He grabbed Gabriel’s wrist with both hands, pulling it away and off his body, he somehow winced at the loss, missing Gabriel’s cold fingers make friction on his warm body. 

He mumbled something inaudible, signs point to a curse. Sam peeked over, looking at Dean’s dozing body, he seemed more out of it then he did when Sam got his woody. He looked at Gabriel with wide eyes, then, suddenly, Gabriel was straddling him. 

“Gabriel...” Sam murmured, squirming beneath him, “Man, get real.” He breathed through gritted teeth. 

Sam didn’t seem to protest, which was...weird? Was it weird? Who knows.   
No one could’ve possibly predicted the frotting that took place soon after, the desperate touch and grinding of two bodies that just screamed satisfaction. 

“What’s it gonna be bud,” Gabriel mouthed at Sam’s ear, pressing humid breaths against it.   
“Wanna keep me goin’?” 

Sam whimpered in agreement to that last statement.

The problem was, Sam was loud.   
Loud when Gabriel did the simplest things to him, whether it be licking a stripe down his throat, or even teasing one of his nipples with his tongue whilst flicking it.

It made them both anxious, anxious that Dean was going to awake from his slumber and spot the two getting off on a bed just mere feet away from his. It was fearsome yet, stimulating. The thought of getting caught and cackled at, or worse judged. 

“Gabe-“ Sam sobbed, before he could sputter out more, Gabriel slapped a hand on his mouth. 

“Talking is a tad bit ballsy kiddo, gonna have to keep you quiet for the time being.” Gabriel gave him a little smirk before rising up, unzipping Sam’s fly, and his own following after. 

Gabriel sighed when their cocks slid together, Sam’s breathing was jagged. Which came to no surprise since obviously him breathing out of his mouth was a disadvantage. 

Gabriel gave his hand a quick spit before taking both of them into his hand, stroking at a medium pace. 

Sam gasped, or at the very least tried to gasp, and thrusted up at Gabriel’s touch. 

“Jeez, talk about eager, try to not thrash around so much while big bro is sleeping, alrighty?” Gabriel soughed, humming afterwards as a way to substitute laughter. 

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, the thought of Dean sleeping kept slipping his mind. All he could think about was Gabriel. Gabriel’s hands on his pecker, Gabriel’s weight on him. Complete torture. 

That thought entirely seemed to push Sam over the edge, bucking his hips upward as he spent himself. Mostly landing on him and Gabriel’s clothing. 

Gabriel followed up a little afterwards, it was a beautiful sight, Sam conjured. 

They both seemed to hit a dead end, not knowing what to do now. 

Gabriel quickly pecked at Sam’s lips, it was the first time they have kissed all night, snapping up some tissues for Sam as he zipped himself up back into his pants. 

And just like that he was gone. 

He surely wanted to get out of there quickly, huh? Gabriel, famous trickster, embarrassed? Yeah, right. 

Sam groaned and polished himself, getting into a comfortable sleeping position so he could materialize some decent dreams to pass the night. 

Gabriel and his stupid fucking face that Sam just wanted to kiss the snot out of.


End file.
